Almost easy
by Jess Gates
Summary: La vida es hermosa solo porque es algo transitorio, algo que no dura. Pero su corazón estaba destrozado, no encontraba motivos para continuar, no hallaba motivo para seguir existiendo a veces hubiera preferido no nacer. La sangre empezó a salir y deseo morir en ese momento. Pero ese pelirrojo había decidido devolverle el brillo en sus ojos y nunca se rendiría. ¡Sexto capitulo!
1. Prologo

**Helloooo aqui me tienen con otro sasodei, pero este va a ser un poco diferente. Este es mi primer long fic sobre esta hermosa pareja y estoy muy feliz por ello. Es un poco raro pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo  
Parejas: Sasori x Deidara, Hidan x Kakuzu ya saben yaoi  
Disclaimer: Naruto tristemente sigue sin pertenecerme, pero esta historia si! Ni Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo esta triste historia, el resto es de su creador**

* * *

La vida es hermosa solo porque es algo transitorio, es algo que no dura para siempre es simplemente efímero. Pero a veces él desearía que se acabara, que su simple y patética vida dejara de existir y él pudiera descansar finalmente; pero sin importa que sabía perfectamente que morir para él aún no era opción tenia que cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños, sus padres ya muertos estarían totalmente decepcionados de él. Pero su corazón estaba destrozado, no encontraba motivos para continuar, no hallaba motivo para seguir existiendo a veces hubiera preferido no nacer, simplemente no haber existido en este mundo tan cruel y solitario para un joven como él.

–Hermano, vas a llegar tarde– le dijo su hermana menor Ino. Otro día, la misma rutina, para cualquiera era altamente cansado, siempre era lo mismo: despertarse, hacer el desayuno, bañarse, despertar a su otro hermano, irse al colegio, fingir interés en clases, volver de nuevo, hacer la cena, dormir y repetir lo mismo al día siguiente y al otro y al otro... Vuelve a ver a su hermana, y le hace una seña de que ya se levanta.– Iré por Naruto, es mejor que hoy descanses– agrego ella para irse del cuarto. Su pobre hermana era la que más sufría al ver a Deidara así, aunque no dijera nada notaba las sonrisas falsas de su hermano, los cortes en sus muñecas que aunque él intentaba ocultar se llegaban a notar eventualmente. Cuando su hermano se desmallaba por la gran perdida de sangre ella lloraba intensamente, mientras limpiaba la sangre. Sus vidas estaban empeorando, ya no se esforzaban en estudiar y aprobar a penas y pasaban de ciclo, pero era por la intersección de la directora al saber la gran mayoría de la historia. Su hermano Naruto lo sabía al igual que ella, ellos sabían que eventualmente su hermano moriría, que él se suicidaría y no podrían hacer nada para salvarlo.

La cruel realidad y la simple rutina los iba a acabar, los tres iban a morir sin siquiera poder evitarlo y no es que de verdad intentaran hacer algo para cambiar la realidad, desde la muerte de sus padres y el abandono por parte de su familia sintieron como el mundo les daba la espalda y poco a poco quedaron solos en el mundo. Aún tenían amigos, pero muy pocos con costo y lograban conservar uno a lo mucho cada uno. Los recuerdos de su feliz pasado era lo único que les quedaba a Naruto e Ino. Pero para Deidara todo era muy diferente desde pequeño siempre había sufrido, nació sin haber sido deseado obligando a sus padres a casarse, ganándose el odio de ambas familias, ya de niño cuando visitaba a sus abuelas estas lo trataban con desprecio lo miraban como si desearan que no estuviera vivo, sus padres debían trabajar para poder salir adelante así que el debía quedarse solo durante todo el día y parte de la noche, cuando sus padres volvían descargaban toda su frustración y estrés en ellos mismos y en él si se encontraba cerca. Cuando tuvo cuatro años nacieron Ino y Naruto ahí fue cuando el se dio cuenta que no podía dejar que ellos sufrieran tanto como él, puede que fuese un niño en ese entonces pero ya conocía mejor que nadie el sufrimiento. Las peleas entre sus padres empeoraban más y más de vez en cuando su madre salía herida incluyéndose pero nunca dejo que tocarán a sus hermanos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos cayeron en el alcohol.

Sus hermanos crecían sin saber que era lo que sucedía en las noches y tampoco se explicaban como Deidara amanecía de un día para otro con tantos golpes y heridas, pero el siempre tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro y por eso ellos nunca preguntaron. Sus padres murieron cuando Deidara tenía 14, él sintió tranquilidad pero no duro, pues eran huérfanos y él era menor de edad no podría hacerse cargo legalmente de sus hermanos. Así que huyo con ellos lejos de su familia cuando tuvo dinero suficiente y gracias a la madre de su mejor amigo Hidan pudieron conseguir un lugar decente para vivir. Le debía todo a esa mujer, los estudios de sus hermanos, su casa, sus becas, todo. Pero era demasiado para un muchacho...

Finalmente se levantó de su cama y bajo las escaleras. Se entristeció al ver a su hermana Ino llorando en los brazos de Naruto. _Sin importar lo que haga nunca serán felices_, se dijo para él mismo. Preparo su mejor sonrisa para darles animo a sus pequeños hermanos. –¿Porque lloran en este día tan hermoso, hmm?– Lo volvieron a ver y al ver su sonrisa no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables.

–¡Deidara!– grito Ino corriendo a abrazarlo, aún con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que Naruto se acercaba tranquilamente a él.

–Puedes decirnos lo que sea hermano, dattebayo– le dijo Naruto. Deidara sabía que así era, pero había cosas que es mejor que no supieran, gran parte de sus infancias permanecían ocultas antes mentiras y escusas que era mejor que siguieran asi.

–Claro que lo se Naruto, hmm– le respondió con una sonrisa.–¿Ya desayunaron, hmm? Es mejor que se apuren o no querrán llegar tarde en su primer día de clases, hmm.

Y así comenzaba la misma rutina para otro año más. Un año en el que esperaban un milagro, algo que los sacara de su realidad. Pero temían que no llegara a tiempo, el reloj corría cada vez y nadie podría saber cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría Deidara perdiendo tanta sangre continuamente, y como sobrevivirían con ese estilo de vida.

–¡Suerte, hmm!– les grito a sus hermanos cuando ya se habían ido.

Camino tranquilamente hacia su cuarto, para terminar de vestirse. Cuando vio su pequeña cuchilla al lado de su cama, las manchas de sangre seca aún se notaban en ella, la tomo y la llevo a su muñeca para realizar otro corte, la sangre empezaba a salir y deseo con toda su alma que al fin muriera. Pero no podía hacerlo aun, no podía cortar toda la vena, algo le faltaba en su sin sentido vida ¿pero que era?  
Dejo su cuchilla en su lugar y se limpio la herida, se coloco unas vendas en ambas muñecas para ocultar sus múltiples cortadas.

–¡Rubia, apúrate!– escucho gritar a su mejor amigo, desde abajo. Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un muchacho peliblanco de ojos morados, ese chico nunca cambiaría.

–Joder Hidan, deja de decirme rubia, hmm.

–Si por Jashin-sama te cortaras ese pelo, te dejaría en paz– rió ante ese comentario. Sus peleas con Hidan era lo único que le daba algo divertido en esa rutina, pero hasta una simple charla era algo habitual, suspiro deprimido y bajando su cabeza.– ¿Dei que te sucede?– le dijo su amigo mostrando preocupación.

–No te preocupes Hidan, hmm– le dijo dándole unas de sus muchas sonrisas falsas.– ¿Te apuras?– le dijo el rubio cuando ya iba caminando.

La realidad, siempre era la maldita realidad, si hubiera una forma de escarpar de ella desearía que alguien se la dijera...

* * *

**Y esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno este va a ser mi primer fic largo desde hace mucho tiempo, asi que no se muy bien como terminara esto y a donde exactamente quiero que llegue, pero no se preocupen todo esta en mi cabeza y se que les va a gustar.**

**Sobre este capitulo, puede que este un poco raro con el pasado de Dei, pero en serio quería que supieran todo en este capitulo y sobre eso pues esta un poco basado en mi.**

**Así**** que, les gusto, lo aborrecieron? Dejen un rewiew y diganmelo**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Los amo**

**Jess!**


	2. Ilusión

**Konichiwa! Al fin el segundo capitulo de este hermoso fic :3 hahaha no se si muchas personas lo lean, pero estoy feliz con saber que alguien lo haya hecho. Quiero agradecerles a las tres chicas que me dejaron un rewiew en el capitulo anterior, en serio muchas gracias me motivaron demasiado a seguir con esta historia y me alegra que les haya gustado. :D!**

**Capitulo 2: Ilusión  
Parejas: Sasori x Deidara, Hidan x Kakuzu ya saben yaoi  
Disclaimer: Naruto tristemente sigue sin pertenecerme, pero esta historia si! Todo lo demás es de Kishimoto-sempai**

* * *

**_Si nunca esperas nada de nadie nunca te decepcionarás. _**  
**_Sylvia Plath_**

* * *

_Otro día en el que "estudiar" es lo que hará, no puede hacer nada más y no quiere hacer otra cosa. Sabe que si se queda en su casa, terminara haciéndose mas cortes y definitivamente nada bueno podría salir de eso. Sin duda alguna tiene mucho miedo._

Deidara miraba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino al colegio, pero siempre con esa mirada vacía Hidan recordaba que de pequeños ese rubio pasaba por muchas cosas que lo afectaron demasiado, pero sin importar que no había perdido el brillo en sus ojos cielo y su sonrisa era tan verdadera como el tiempo. Sonrió nostálgico perdido en sus recuerdos, se preguntaba que había pasado para que él, su gran amigo perdiera esa sonrisa y ese brillo; sabía que Deidara nunca le diría por ese motivo aún seguía sin preguntarle, pero su preocupación por ese chico despistado no iba a disminuir. Hidan podía ser lo que la gente decía de él, pero siempre se preocuparía por ese rubio. Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle, pero el orgullo de Deidara definitivamente no era de este mundo. _Que puedo perder, es ahora o nunca_. Pensó con mucha decisión.

–¡Oye rubia! Siempre me he preguntado...–paro al ver la mirada vacía– ¿Que... llevas bajo esos guantes? Desde que te conozco los llevas y no te he visto quitártelos–le explico Hidan señalando a sus manos. No había podido preguntarle la verdad esa mirada, mataría a cualquiera que la viera y se dio cuenta de algo que su inconsciente trataba de ignorar. Deidara no se estaba esforzando en ocultar su tristeza, ni siquiera tenía una de sus sonrisas. _Acaso todo esta tan mal_. Pensó. Hidan sabía un poco sobre lo que le ocurría a Deidara por lo que su hermana Ino le había dicho, rogándole que le ayudara a su hermano mayor, pero el no podría hacer nada por alguien que no quiere ayuda.–¿Dei?–le llamo, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

–¿Mis guantes, hmm?–pregunto a lo que Hidan simplemente asintió. _Mi maldición, _se dijo para si.–Pues la verdad es que no tengo nada bajo, simplemente me gusta usarlos, hmm.–dijo he haciendo una de las típicas sonrisas nerviosas de su hermano menor. Era una completa mentira, pero nadie debía saber sobre lo que tenía en sus palmas, era su maldición y solo para él debía saberla. Esas "cosas" fueron la causa de que su supuesta familia lo odiara mas y no los culpaba "eso" simplemente no era normal para un humano. De pequeño aprendió a jamás mostrarlas sin importar la confianza que tuviera en esa persona, pues no reaccionaria bien, mejor dicho lo miraría con repulsión y lo tacharía de monstruo o de mutante. Y fue un alto precio el que tuvo que pagar por esa lección.

–Entonces eso era...–dijo Hidan un tanto decepcionado por esa respuesta.

-¿Que esperabas religioso, hmm?– su humor estaba mejorando, al fin después de un tiempo estaba sucediendo algo fuera de la rutina y no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente. Su sonrisa empezó a ser mas real y Hidan lo notó, tal vez no podría hacer gran cosa por el rubio, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y por Jashin-sama haría que durara. _Lo estoy logrando, Ino. No te fallare._

_–_ Jódete rubia–le dijo divertido– en serio esperaba algo mas interesante o raro para poder decírselo a Kakuzu– Deidara lo miro incrédulo, así que espero a que Hidan procesara lo que acababa de decir...–¡Mierda!–grito bastante fuerte y el rubio rió–No es como si quisiera hablar con Kakuzu o necesitara un motivo para hacerlo, mejor olvida lo que dije ¿si?– dijo rápidamente con un muy tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Tranquilo religioso, todos sabemos que te gusta ese tal Kakuzu, no te preocupes, hmm. Debes presentármelo algún día,hmm– dijo y siguió con su camino. El albino cambio totalmente su expresión, claro que había querido presentarle a Kakuzu, pero este siempre ponía escusas para no verlo, o simplemente se iba y no se le volvía a ver en todo el día De verdad le dolía, intento muchas veces que Deidara conociera a mas personas he inclusive a sus otros amigos; pero siempre decía que esas cosas no le interesaban, que no eran para él, que Hidan era el mejor amigo que podía tener entonces veía ilógico conocer a más personas. Pero no era principalmente por eso, se negaba porque no quería nada que ver con otras personas, si confiaba en alguien mas estas iban a dañarlo y luego dejarlo como a ese cachorro que nadie quiere. Si nadie mostraba interés en él, porque motivo debía hacerlo él.

–Dei, ¿quieres que te ayude?– le dijo, no le iba a echar en cara la antisocialidad que siempre mostraba, ya él tenía suficientes problemas con toda el resto de su vida, para que él lo molestara mucho mas.

– Déjame solo Hidan, nos vemos en la salida– le dijo sin rodeos y el albino entendió perfectamente y siguió con su camino entrando en la secundaria. Otro día, otro año, empezar la rutina de nuevo. Empezó a entrar lentamente, como si quisiera parar el tiempo, y era cierto, no quería llegar a su clase en donde lo único que lo esperaría eran las burlas de todos sus compañeros y la soledad de ser invisible para todos los demás.

Una clase entera de 40 personas, contra él. No había mucho que pudiera hacer contra eso, pero ya se había acostumbrado, por ese motivo le dijo a Hidan que no interviniera. Siempre había sido así y lo soportaría hasta el momento en el que pudiera irse de ese lugar. Mientras avanzaba las burlas no se hicieron esperar, todo mundo sabía que si pasaba de curso era por lastima de la directora y ahora en un nuevo año ese iba a ser el rumor de la semana. _Claro para esto no soy invisible_. Se dijo y deseó haberse quedado en casa, tal y como Ino le aconsejo.

Eventualmente llego a su pupitre, el mas alejado y al fondo de toda el aula. Estaba como normalmente estaría, llena de papeles con cantidad de mensajes: **_Muérete, No necesitamos muertos de hambre aqui, Largate travesti de mierda, Nadie te quiere, Mejor no deberías existir, _ ****_Púdrete. _**Y así muchos mas._Tal vez debería hacerles caso._ Se dijo y tomo asiento.  
Pasaron los minutos y finalmente sonó el timbre anunciado la entrada a clases y para Deidara significaba su momento de desconectarse y hacer lo que quisiera. Escuchaba los murmuros claro, pero no le interesaban simplemente se dedicaba a ver a la nada. Su asiento estaba al lado de la ventana y desde ese punto en especifico donde había decidido poner su escritorio podía ver perfectamente a los arboles de cerezo floreciendo lentamente, los niños de primaria riendo y jugando sin importarles nada de la vida. Le hubiera gustado recordar alguna etapa de su vida en la que jugara con niños; pero esas cosas en sus manos se lo impidieron. Era duro, pero durante un tiempo no le importo, hasta que esa mujer lo llamo monstruo. Eso era él un _MONSTRUO_, no lo sabía, a veces no se sentía ni humano ni monstruo, no se sentía nada. Era como si fuera _invisible_...

– Siéntate al fondo, junto a la rubia– escucho decir a su profesor cuando este grito, estaba considerando que ya estaba en Estudios Sociales, pero tampoco le importo. Simplemente siguió viendo por esa ventana, que ahora hallaba tan cercana... Hasta que sintió como la silla a su lado se movía y no tuvo mas opción que volver su vista al lado y encontrarse con esa obra de arte. Pelo rojo del color de la sangre, piel blanca y perfecta y esos ojos... simplemente inexplicables para alguien como él. Se sintió pequeño ante tanta belleza y lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era retratar en arcilla ese hermoso rostro sin expresión y asi lo hizo, cogió un poco de arcilla de la que siempre llevaba y la deslizo debajo de su guante para empezar a moldear.

El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada rápida a su compañero, ojos cielo, pelo rubio y mirada perdida. _Con que un chico..._ Se dijo, evidentemente nadie le tomaba importancia a ese chico rubio, ni si quiera los profesores puesto que lo confundieron con una chica, pero cual era el motivo de esta gente para dañar a alguien como él. Se detuvo en ese ojo, se lo imaginaba sonriendo y el brillo que esos ojos pudieran tener. _Sería muy guapo con una sonrisa en esa cara y el cielo de sus ojos brillando. _Pero tan rápido como vinieron esos sentimientos, de igual manera los desecho. _  
_

Le extendió una mano a su compañero. –Soy Sasori– le dijo de una manera tranquila y relajada sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, así debía ser.

–Deidara– le dijo dándole una sonrisa mitad falsa y mitad real. Deidara estaba dudando, es que este hombre era un ilusión o de verdad alguien tenia interés en él. Sasori miro la banda que el rubio tenia en su muñeca. Cuando el saludo termino, Sasori se sentó a un lado y ambos continuaron con sus vidas, Deidara miraba por la ventana perdido en el interior de los recuerdos y Sasori miraba esa muñequera con lastima y decepción. _¿Que tanto le han hecho estos monstruos a esta obra de arte?_ Ya le iba a sacar conversación cuando una bola de papel golpeo su rostro, así que la tomo y la desenvolvió Deidara estaba observándolo detenidamente, pero principalmente el contenido de la hoja. **_Nuevo, deberías aprender con quien juntarte si no quieres tener problemas. Aléjate de esa travesti y no le hables._**

–¿Que es lo que te hacen en esta secundaria Deidara?– le pregunto sin rodeos, tirando la anterior hoja junto al resto que estaba en el pupitre de él rubio, Deidara hizo un sonido como de no contestar.–Si no me quieres decir, lo voy a averiguar. Nadie tiene cortes en la muñeca por nada.– Deidara lo miro asustado, nadie sabia lo que tenía en sus muñecas, ni sus hermanos ni Hidan. Y ese pelirrojo sin conocerlo ya lo sabía.–Te voy a devolver el brillo en tus ojos Deidara, nunca dudes de mi respecto a eso.

Lo sabía no podía estar pasando, tomo sus cosas enojado y dejo la pequeña figura de arcilla que había hecho minutos antes.– Así que eras una ilusión Sasori...

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada mas que tomar la pequeña figura que estaba basada en él mismo y guardarla para conservarla, no podía seguirlo, después de todo la clase continuaba. Pero había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

* * *

**Bueno, al principio iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero estoy muy cansada.**

**Pero al menos ya salio el sexy pelirrojo. Ya vieron el nuevo capitulo de Naruto, triste es relleno, pero Sasori y Deidara volvieron a salir!**

**Dejen un rewiew y donaran un ryu para la asociacion "Un ryu para Kakuzu"**

**Prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mejor**

**Saludos**

**Jess**


	3. Ayudame

**Holaaaaa me extrañaron, pues yo si y montones. Quisiera agradecerles a todas las chicas que me dejaron rewiew y me motivaron a segui con este fic, estaba pensando en agradecerles mas detenidamente por mensaje privado pero no se si les gustaria ahi me avisan.**

**Antes de todo quisiera aclarar algo y pedir disculpas por las tildes que me faltaron (mi puto Word no sirve y tuve que escribir esto en fanfiction de un solo y si se me borro la historia varias veces u.u)**

***Deidara tiene 17 y sus hermanos 15, por ende Deidara aun no tiene la custodia legal de sus hermanos y por cierto les lleva 2 años.**

***Quiero darles sus poderes como en el anime (ejemplo: bocas de Dei) pero no se si sera muy trillado.**

**Y eso es todo aunque creo que algo se me olvida, bueno los dejo con este tercer capitulo. Y vaya que me quedo largo xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:Ayudame...  
Parejas: Sasori x Deidara, Hidan x Kakuzu ya saben yaoi  
Disclaimer: Naruto tristemente sigue sin pertenecerme, pero esta historia si! Todo lo demás es de Kishimoto-sempai y todos los demas que nos torturan con relleno **

* * *

_**"Casi todas las personas viven la vida en una silenciosa desesperación."**_

_**Henry David Thoreau**_

* * *

_Su miedo no podía aumentar más, eso era lo que el siempre creyó Pero con un nuevo año su desesperación aumenta, la rutina lo aleja mas de la luz y lo adentra en esa profunda oscuridad de la que no podrá escapar. Pero depende de él, si luchara por un día mas o simplemente se rendirá lo que lo llevara a su propia muerte. Todo su futuro depende de una alocada decisión y por supuesto que estaba asustado._

No podía y sin duda no quería quitarle la vista a esa pequeña figura de arcilla que tenía en sus manos. Era una obra de arte en miniatura (al igual que su creador) esa figura era un arte tan simple y frágil, era simplemente _efímero, _no sabía porque el tipo de arte que mas detestaba era la que mas le llamaba su atención. Él que era _eterno_, no llegaba a entender mucho de la belleza de algo que deja de existir en un momento y el no entenderlo le llevaba a odiarlo. Pero aún así nunca le importo ese tipo de arte, si tan soló le diera una oportunidad, estaba seguro de que la amaría; pero definitivamente eso no era para él. Negó levemente su cabeza, desechando ese simple pensamiento, he intento prestar atención en clases.  
Volvio su vista hacia la pizarra y se encontro con varias anotaciones que apunto rapidamente en una hoja que se encontro, estaba seguro que no iba a aprobar ese año pero no le importaba, tenía una vida entera para disfrutar. Un sentimiento de preocupación le recorrio internamente y se maldijo a si mismo, sentir cosas como preocupación hacia alguien eso definitivamente no era para personas como él. Se sentía terriblemente mal y todo a causa de ese rubio...

Desde siempre evito que las demás personas influyeran en su estado de animo, siendo frío y cerrado con ellos lo lograba; ¿pero porque con él no funciono? Que fue lo que lo hizo sentir así, tal vez su mirada vacía, los cortes en sus muñecas. No definitivamente no podía ser eso, simplemente no. La cabeza de Sasori le empezó a doler, pero no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, a lo largo de su vida vivió cosas similares y peores en distintos sentidos; por ende no tenía la mas mínima lógica, simplemente no encontraba un explicación a todo lo que su (sin vida) corazón empezaba a sentir.

Golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra la mesa, estaba totalmente molesto consigo mismo, y algunas miradas curiosas lo volvían a ver, haciendo que su profesor reaccionara. –Tu él que no tiene la mas mínima idea, ¿cuáles son los países del eje?– lo volvió a ver sin el mas mínimo interés posible, si había algo que Sasori odiara mas, era que lo interrumpieran cuando tenía tanto conflicto emocional.

–Alemania, Italia y Japón– respondió sin tan siquiera pensar en su respuesta, recibiendo varios suspiros de asombro. Y la razón, el profesor simplemente no había llegado a esa etapa. Sin duda se había equivocado al responder, y maldijo a su gran memoria; si tan solo no hubiera respondido hubiera podido pasar inadvertido y como un estudiante promedio.

–Muy bien hecho Sasori, me sorprende...–dijo cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba su hora de almuerzo.– Asegúrate de sentarte mas adelante la próxima vez.–dijo y salió del aula, junto a todos los demás alumnos. Y habia perdido su oportunidad de ser invisible, de poderse quedar junto a Deidara por ese año, pero ya Sasori perdio su oportunidad de actuar, el pelirrojo observo a todos sus nuevos compañeros detenidamente, como si buscara algo, hasta que un grupo le llamó la atención: un hombre bastante robusto con pelo azul y otro con pelo naranja, detrás de ellos uno de pelo negro era obligado a seguirlos. Intuitivamente volvió a ver los papeles en el pupitre de Deidara, **_Mejor no hubieras nacido, Muérete_** _**monstruo.**_

_–__Ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos–_dijo en un apenas audible susurro cargado con odio. Los ignoro cuando se dirigía al comedor, aunque estaba seguro de que Deidara no iba a estar en ese lugar, no perdía nada yendo y de paso podría comer algo. No sabía el porque de su interés en alguien que acababa de conocer y sin duda las ultimas palabras que dijo salieron sin pensar de su boca, tenía que disculparse por ello y presentarse adecuadamente.

Cuando al fin tenía su comida y se habia asegurado de que el rubio no se encontraba ahi, se le presento el problema de no conocer a nadie y no tener donde comer. Dio un análisis rápido a todo el comedor, buscando a alguien que se viera lo suficientemente normal como para entablar una conversación civilizada y luego de unos minutos lo encontró. Era un albino, él cual comía solitariamente, así que se acerco.–Disculpa, ¿me podría sentar aquí?– definitivamente ese no era su estilo, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería comer sentado, el albino le volvió a ver y sonrió grandemente.

–¿Eres nuevo? Joder para que pregunto, es obvio que si. No te preocupes siéntate y que Jashin-sama te quiera mucho–le dijo el albino peculiarmente rápido. _¿Jashin-sama? _Se pregunto, pero de igual manera se sentó frente a él.–Ah y por cierto mi nombre es Hidan.

–Sasori– respondió tranquilamente y de un momento a otro Hidan le empezó a preguntar muchas cosas y cada una con tan poco sentido como la anterior. Hidan resulto ser alguien bastante agradable y sorprendentemente inteligente, claro esta si se ignoraba sus groserías y su bendito Jashin-sama, pero Sasori se sintió bienvenido y eso era algo que casi nunca llegaba a sentir. El tiempo transcurría de una forma maravillosa, no tan rápido ni tan lento, permitiendole así disfrutar de la conversación con su nuevo ¿amigo?. No estaba seguro de si le podría llamar amigo a Hidan, estaba claramente confundido respecto a eso.

* * *

_Era un día simplemente normal, como cualquier otro en ese pequeño lugar nunca nada ocurria y gracias a eso les proporcionaba una especie de satisfaccion a sus pobres aldeanos y para él era su perdición, estaba seguro que debía huir de ese lugar y pronto. Ladeo un poco su cabeza pensativo mirando unas cuantas nubes que pasaban en ese cielo teñido de naranja y tonos de rojo carmesí, se encontraba tan cansado ese día y lo único que deseaba era dormir; pero no podía o mas bien no quería ir a su "casa" tan temprano, desde que sus padres fueron despedidos las peleas entre ellos habían empeorado y él temia que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de la verdad que él mismo les habia ocultado. __Siempre se imagino lejos de esas cuatro paredes en las que lo único que había era odio y resentimiento, soñaba con poder estar lejos, de vivir en un lugar en el que él supiera que sus hermanos iban a estar bien, que no iban a sufrir tanto como él. Pero estaba volando muy alto y tan solo tenía 5 años._

_Volvio su vista a sus pequeños hermanos y a pesar de su corta edad (2 años) se divertian con las piedras rojizas que encontraban en ese parque; eran niños y ellos se divertían como tales. Eran pequeños y altamente molestos, ambos se lanzaban sonrisas picaras entre ellos planeando alguna que otra travesura y antes de que Deidara pudiese darse cuenta ellos ya habian hecho alguna travesura en la que alguno de los niños del parque terminara llorarando. Luego de un regaño de parte de su hermanos, ambos pequeños se quedaron tranquilos y sin duda Deidara se sentía como un muy buen hermano; pero su orgullo no le duro tanto ya que minutos después Naruto se encontraba jalando de los cabellos de su hermana gemela._

_Deidara suspiro cansado, si no molestaban a alguien mas, se molestaban entre ellos. –Naruto dejala en paz**– **le llamó la atención a su hermano.–Mira ahi hay unas hamacas, porque no van a jugar con ellas.__– sus pequeños hermanos le obedecieron y rapidamente ya estaban jugando con las hamacas, Deidara volvio a suspirar y dirigio su mirada otra vez al cielo. Se preguntaba si en otros lugares las personas ven el mismo cielo, le gustaria tanto poder volar en un pájaro y asi llegar a otro lugar, poder conocer a alguien y tener amigos, y cuando fuera mas grande poder tener una linda novia. Nego con su pequeña cabeza y se recordo que no tenía que dejar que su imaginación volara tan alto; pero no podía evitarlo ¿o si?_

___Sintio como jalaban su camisa, asi que volvio su vista para encontrarse con un niño de su edad pero un poco mas pequeño que él, llevaba unos googles naranjas y pelo negro muy desaliñado. **Y ahora este que querra.** Penso para si Deidara y lo miro lo mas tranquilo que pudo. __–Niña, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?__–le dijo el pequeño._

_________–Soy un hombre tonto__– le dijo friamente al niño._

_____________–Oh lo siento, soy Obito pero todos me dicen Tobi__– le sonrio nervioso Obito y le extendio la pequeña mano.__–¿Quieres jugar conmigo?__–le volvio a insintir el pelinegro._

_Deidara lo volvio a ver y se resigno luego de un rato, después de todo era un niño y jugar un rato no le caeria mal a nadie. Luego de ver que sus hermanos seguian jugando se levantó del pasto y le respondio el saludo a Obito.__–Yo soy Deidara niño._

_Ese niño era totalmente raro, mientras jugaban en momentos su voz cambiaba y empezaba a decir cosas como que era un buen niño y asi, Deidara lo miraba raro cuando hacia eso, pero de alguna forma que no comprendio se llego a acostumbrar a los cambios y se reia cuando eso pasaba. La tarde ya estaba terminando y desde hace rato sus hermanos aguardaban sentados en el pasto esperando a que su hermano mayor los llamara; pero Deidara no tenía intencion de irse tan pronto estaba disfrutando de su niñez por primera vez en mucho tiempo y la sonrisa que tenía era tan contagiosa que Naruto e Ino rieron tiernamente en cuanto vieron a su hermano asi._

_____–Dei-chan ya tengo que irme__– le dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba a una mujer, que Deidara asumio era su madre._

_________–¿Quieres ver algo genial?__– le pregunto Deidara a su amigo antes de que este se pudiera ir._

_____________–Claro a Tobi le gustan las cosas geniales__–le respondio con su cambio de voz nuevamente a lo que el rubio solo rio, asi que se quito sus pequeños guantes negros y las bocas en sus manos fueron totalmente visibles, esas "cosas" era como una boca normal, tenían pequeños dientes y cuando sintieron el viento pasar sacaron sus lenguas como si estuvieran bromeando con alguien. Obito las miro con mucho miedo y cuando estas sacaron sus lenguas le fue imposible no gritar de miedo. La madre de este llego rapidamente y se quedo petrificada al ver el causante de esa reación en su hijo._

_________________–¡UN MONSTRUO!__–grito la mujer tan alto como pudo, alertando a todos en el_ _parque..._

_Fin del recuerdo*************_

_–_Asi que eso es lo que soy un monstruo_– _se dijo Deidara, mientras cerraba fuertemente las palmas de sus manos. Estaba en la parte trasera del colegio, llevaba todo ese tiempo en ese lugar, sabia que nunca nadie iba a ese lugar. Había estado llorando y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. Amaba ver el cielo y sentir que pertenecia a algun lado, pero en ese momento no encontraba consuelo en el cielo y todo por culpa de ese pelirrojo._–_Idiota Sasori, quien se cree es para decirme eso_– _golpeo con toda su fuerza el cesped, estaba molesto muy molesto con ese pelirrojo. _Como si supiera por lo que he pasado_. Penso Deidara._–_¡Yo no soy un jodido monstruo!_–_grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

_–_Te equivocas Deidara_–_escucho decir detras de él._–_Tu eres un _monstruo_ y debes pagar por ello._–_vio como Kisame el chico de pelo azul le daba una seña a su acompañante para que lo sujetara por detras._– _Ni se te ocurra soltarlo Yahiko o tu tambien lo pagaras._–_amenazo Kisame a Yahiko o como era mejor conocido "Pein"_–_Deidara, Deidara sabes algo, todo sería mas facil si aceptaras el monstruo que eres_–_dijo a la vez que cerro su mano formando un puño_–_Oye Yahiko,¿crees que tenemos que castigarlo por no aceptar lo que es?_– _pregunto y sin esperar respuesta golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el estomago de Deidara...

* * *

–Oye Sasori, te vez jodidamente nervioso_– _le menciono el albino. Sasori lo volvio a ver, no solo él estaba nervioso en toda la cafeteria se sentía un ambiente de tensión y nerviosismo.

_–_No seras tú el que esta nervioso Hidan..._– _le menciono y fue interrumpido por el hecho de que todos los demás empezaron a correr desesperadamente al centro de la cafeteria. Sasori los observo curioso y no fue hasta que el puño furioso de Hidan lo hizo reaccionar.

_–_¡No! ¡Por Jashin-sama no!_– _estaba completamente aterrorizado y parecia que sus piernas no reaccionaban. Todo él estaba paralizado y no podía moverse. _Que no sea él, Jashin-sama que no sea él._ Penso y cuando empezaba a recuperar la movilidad sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro.

_–_Vamonos Hidan_– _escucho decir de una voz firme y autoritaria que lo empezo a alejar lentamente fuera de la cafeteria.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rapido y Sasori estaba totalmente confuso. No sabia que debia mirar, si le prestaba atención a lo que había en la cafeteria o a la persona que estaba "secuestrando" a Hidan; ya estaba a punto de ir por su amigo cuando un grito desgarrador para el tiempo. Era un grito que pedía auxilio y uno que en su vida había escuchado, volvió a ver a Hidan y este estaba llorando._–_Ayudalo_– _dijo en un pequeño pero audible susurro, sus lagrimas salian sin cesar. _Por favor Sasori, ayudalo antes de que sea jodidamente tarde. _Quiso que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero no pudo ya no pudo decir nada mas, solo esperar que él entendiera su mensaje.

Ese grito aún estaba en su mente, no podía dejar de oirlo y un instinto de preocupación lo invadio. Y antes de lo que pensaba ya estaba corriendo hacia el origen del grito, comforme avanzaba los quejidos de dolor y pequeños sollozos se hacian mas fuertes, no supo como pero encontro fuerzas y finalmente se abrio paso hasta el centro...

Estaba incado en el piso, su cara estaba completamente llena de sangre y varias gotas desendian hasta el piso, el flequillo de su pelo rubio estaba manchado de sangre e impedía que los demás vieran sus ojos; era una imagen que nadie debía ver, pero que todos los demás alentaban con animos Sasori los miro con odio y volvio a ver al rubio. Se estaba levantando de nuevo, se veía por como se movía que no podía respirar bien, pero se estaba levantado. Un pelinaranja lo sostuvo de pie y otro de pelo negro le quito el pelo de la cara, sus ojos color cielo no estaban llorosos si no mas bien tenían una mirada cargada de odio. _–_Parece que tu orgullo es bastante fuerte, ¿quieren que lo acabemos?_–_pregunto uno de pelo azul, a lo que obtuvo como respuesta gritos de alegria._–_El público a hablado, Itachi te doy el honor de dar el último golpe_–_se dirigio al de pelo negro, el cual lo miro con nervios y duda, hasta que finalmente se acerco.

Itachi odiaba toda esa mierda, pero no tenía opcion. _Sasuke va a odiarme. _Cerró su puño y dirijio una mirada de compasión hacia Deidara._–Sabes que no quiero hacerlo Deidara, pero no tengo opcion__–_le dijo en un susurro solo para que el rubio lo escuchara.

_–Entiendo__–_le respondio Deidara, el cual simplemente bajo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos aguardando el golpe. Itachi miro con decepcion a su entorno, toda su clase le daba palabras de apoyo y le pedia que le diera duro. _Vaya clase de salvajes. _No debía alargar mas toda la situación o dudarian de él y sería su fin. Cerro sus ojos y avento el golpe con toda su fuerza, sintió su puño golpear el estómago de su victima pero su publico no dio palabras de alegria como cada vez que golpeaban al rubio; asi que abrió sus ojos con miedo.

_–_Alguien que golpea a los demás es un verdadero monstruo_–_ le dijo Sasori pausadamente, Itachi no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿porque Sasori estaba entre ellos?_–_Pero ustedes son unos demonios_–_dijo y justo despúes de terminar su oración tosio con fuerza, las gotas de sangre quedaron impresas en sus palmas y otras en el piso. _No, no puede ser posible. _Itachi sintió sus piernas desfallecer y cayo de rodillas al piso. _Él se interpuso...él recibio mi golpe...él sufrio los daños por alguien que apenas conoce..._ Miro a Sasori y vio que respiraba con dificultad, tenía una de sus manos en su estómago y con la otra limpiaba las manchas de sangre en su rostro; era obvio que luchaba por mantenerse en pie pero esa mirada de odio que le dirigia a Itachi era la peor que este había visto en toda su vida. _Yo debí haber parado, tuve que evitar que siguieran lastimando a Deidara, pero soy un cobarde...__–_Vamonos de aqui Deidara_–_dijo mientras tomaba al rubio por la mano y lo sacaba del comedor.

_–_Yo... yo lo... yo lo siento, no queria... hacerte daño... ni tampoco a Deidara_– _se disculpo Itachi al momento en el que pasaron a su lado.

* * *

¿Que fue lo que lo llevo a recibir ese golpe? Nunca le había importado la demás gente, pero que lo hizo cambiar actuar asi... Recien conocia a Deidara y la mirada de sufrimiento de Hidan no le causaron tanto impacto. ¿_Y ahora que hago?_ Se pregunto mientras caminaba hasta una de las zonas verdes del colegio. No dijo nada y el rubio tampoco, permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera.

_–_Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste Sasori hmm_–_le dijo el rubio, en su forma de hablar se notaba que aun no había recuperado por completo el aire. _–_Pero no debiste de haber hecho eso, ahora sera a ti a quien torturen y no les importaran nada de lo que les digas hmm.  
«Te pisoteran igual que lo hacen conmigo hmm, fue algo valiente lo que hiciste, pero muy tonto hmm. No me conoces Sasori, debiste dejar que me mataran hmm. Tan solo un golpe más y finalmente descansaria hmm, no puedo culparte por interponerte hmm pero te ruego que me dejes tranquilo hmm.

_–_Nada de lo que digas cambiara mi opinión_– _le respondio con rudeza. Tras de que lo salvaba de semejante golpe se lo echaba en cara. _¿Que es lo que pretende?_

_–_Sasori con exactitud no se lo que eres hmm pero estoy seguro de que eres una ilusion de mi mentehmm_– _dijo Deidara mientras sacaba su pequeña navaja de bolsillo_– _Sabes algo nunca tuve el valor de hacer esto_– _coloco la cuchilla en su muñeca_– _Fue un gusto conocerte_– _y finalmente corto las venas de su muñeca, sintió como un sentimiento de libertad se apodero de él y sonrio levemente._–Ayudame Sasori, antes de que sea tarde__–_dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento no le queria hacer todo eso a Dei-chan pero era necesario.  
A este capitulo aun le falta una parte, pero siento que si no lo subo hoy no lo subire nunca, asi que el resto estara en el proximo capitulo.  
Que creen que les paso a Hidan y Kakuzu, o a Ino y Naruto ,y a Dei y Sasori.  
Y ahora le quiero pedir una amable donacion para la compañia "DaleunacamisaaHidan" por cada rewiew que mandes un ryu sera donado a esta fundacion.  
Les prometo que no tardare tanto para el proximo.**

**Saludos, Jess!**


	4. Ayudame 2

**Buahahahahaha ya volvi y al fin en vacaciones (esperen capitulos todos los viernes :3) Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero agradecer que gracias a sus donaciones hemos podido comprarle una camisa transparente a Hidan! En la siguiente foto mostramos al agradecido Hidan ( browse. /art/Hidan-Jashin-s- Propagandist- 57523717) Y otra noticia que todas estaban esperando en este capitulo comienza el buen y grandioso yaoi, ya se que me van a querer matar por el final hahaha. Al final del capitulo voy a contestar unos rewiew del capitulo pasado.**

**Las letras en cursivas luego de la frase y antes del capitulo es un breve resumen del capitulo.**

**Pd: quiero decirle a Mar que espero y le guste el regalo que le hice en este capitulo y que espero me deje seguir usando. Y al final del capitulo va a haber algo sobre el siguiente capitulo que estoy segura les va a gustar. Por cierto si quieren ver un buen anime yaoi les recomiendo Junjuo Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi de Nakamura-sensei son demasiado geniales para la vida.**

**Bueno ya mucho anuncio hahaha los dejo con el capitulo **

* * *

**Capitulo 4:Ayudame 2.0  
Parejas: Sasori x Deidara, Hidan x Kakuzu ya saben yaoi  
Disclaimer: Naruto tristemente sigue sin pertenecerme, por suerte. Entraria en locura si tuviera que escribir un nuevo capitulo para el manga cada semana, apenas y puedo escribir esto en una semana u.u  
Esta historia (me duele decirlo) tiene mucho occ.**

* * *

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

_ Khalil Gibran_

* * *

_Era acaso que una simple persona podía cambiar toda su vida, hacer que deseara no terminar su vida y querer luchar por estar junto a él. Tanta era la confianza que le podía tener sin siquiera conocerlo, por que eso no era amor, no podía amarlo._

«_–_

No supo en que momento salieron del colegio, no supo cuando lo comenzó a cargar y sobre todo no supo el porque le pidió ayuda. ¿Es que acaso morir no era lo que mas deseaba? Se sentía tan impotente en ese momento y lo mejor que podía hacer era observar a su salvador. _¿Por qué recibió ese golpe? Acaso le importo. _No eso no era posible, pero y si lo fuera. Negó levemente con su cabeza e inmediatamente se sintió mareado. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Hace un rato lo odiaba, pero la forma de actuar de Sasori lo confundía demasiado. _No le podre corresponder. _Sabía que si él le gustaba a ese pelirrojo no le iba a poder corresponder, no sabría como demostrarle el cariño que le podría llegar a tener... _¡En que estoy pensando! No definitivamente no..._ Pero entonces porque no le podía quitar la mirada de encima.  
Levanto su mano pausadamente e intento limpiar un poco de la sangre que Sasori aún tenía en su boca._–_Y-yo en ser-serio lamento que te pas-pasara esto hmm_–_dijo intentando ocultar su rostro ya sonrojado. _¿¡Pero que me pasa hoy!? _Miro su mano y encontró una tela alrededor de su muñeca haciendo un improvisado torniquete. _¿Y esto? _La tela era de un fino color gris, pero su ropa no era de esos colores si mal no recordaba.

Volvió a ver a Sasori que había parado hacía un rato en cuanto sintió la mano de Deidara en su cara. _–_No es tú culpa Deidara_–_le dijo y siguió caminando. _Claro que es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa Sasori. _Y de un momento a otro se sintió mareado, su visión empezaba a ser doble y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

_–_Saso-Sasori_–_le dijo justo antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

_Es mi culpa Sasori todo es mi culpa y siempre lo ha sido..._

_Se encontraba en un hospital, siempre había odiado los hospitales con sus olores a medicina y las personas corriendo de un lado a otro, unas con cara de preocupación y las demás con cara de tristeza; siempre los hospitales lo hacían sentir mal y enfermo y esta vez definitivamente no era la excepción. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.__–Deidara-san, ya puedes entrar__–le dijo la enfermera. Su mano le temblaba y sentía como esas "cosas" intentaban controlar todo el nerviosismo que tenía. ¿Por qué había venido? No sabía que esperar de ese encuentro, pero sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno.__  
_

_______–¿Así que decidiste venir, eh Deidara?__–le dijo su madre en modo de saludo. **Yo también te extrañe madre**. Pensó internamente Deidara y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama bajo la mirada critica de su madre________–.Por lo que veo sigues teniendo esos guantes________–no respondió________–.Si los dejaras de usar la gente no se te acercaria y así después no sufrirían por haberse acercado a un monstruo._

_________________________________________–Siempre tan amable madre.________–la mujer que tenía delante emitio un leve bufido cuando escucho esas palabras. **Yo no soy mas que un error**._

___________________________________________________________________________________________–¡YO NUNCA SERÉ MADRE DE ALGO COMO TÚ!__________________________________________–grito con toda el volumen que sus pulmones le permitieron, Deidara sintió como todo el mundo se enteraba de lo que su madre había dicho. Cerro sus manos con fuerza, estaba intentando controlarse estaba poniendo toda su concentración en hacerlo.__________________________________________–Tú arruinaste mi vida al igual que la de mi primo, tuve que hacerle caso cuando me dijo que salir juntos era peligroso__________________________________________–los cables a los que estaba conectada se estiraron en cuanto ella se incorporo de su cama__________________________________________–pero yo insistí hasta el punto en el que él ya no se pudo resistir.__________________________________________–Deidara observo como los ojos grises de su madre irradiaban el odio que le tenía__________________________________________–.Todo hubiera sido mejor si él me hubiese dejado abortar, pero era su hijo de quien estábamos hablando y sin importar que deseaba verlo.__________________________________________–sintió como su madre tomo una de sus manos y le quito los guantes con fuerza__________________________________________–.Tal vez si hubieras sido un bebé lindo lo hubiéramos intentado, y casi lo hacemos un pequeño niño rubio con ojos cielo ¿que podría ser mejor? Casi hasta olvidamos que eramos primos, pero yo estaba segura de que algo nacido de una relación así no podía ser bueno y luego descubrimos esto.__________________________________________–levanto la mano de Deidara con fuerza__________________________________________–. Josh jamás volvió a ser el mismo, tú pequeño monstruo me quitaste lo más preciado._

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________De nuevo se olvida de mis hermanos. _**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pensó con ira Deidara. **Me culpa por todo, pero yo soy inocente ¿no?** Su madre le dejo su mano tranquila y él volvio a colocarse el guante con una mano temblorosa de la frustración. El electrocardiógrafo* al que su madre estaba conectada comenzó a sonar con mas intensidad.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Ninguna chica va a amar a un monstruo como tú Deidara, nunca serás feliz y eso te lo garantizo yo, así tenga que venir del otro mundo me asegurare que la persona que destruyo mi felicidad sea tan infeliz como yo lo fui.________________________________________–Pensó Deidara con decisión._**Quiero verte intentarlo. **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Soy un monstruo__–dijo Deidara en voz baja, pero supo que su madre lo escucho ya que esta asintió con la cabeza los monstruos que me trajeron al mundo son mucho peores que yo_**Esta pensando que yo tarde mucho en darme cuenta**_–.__–.__su madre lo miro con repulsión, pero ya Deidara había terminado esa conversación, cuando estaba por abrir oyó la voz apagada de la mujer que estaba atrás de él._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¿Tus hermanos no son monstruos?__–__–la escucho preguntar. _**No se atreve a llamarles hijos.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Se llaman Naruto e Ino, y no no son monstruos. No te preocupes ellos no saben nada de la verdad, de hecho están preocupados por la madre que nunca les demostró afecto alguno__–hizo una pequeña pausa. Pensó orgulloso de los pequeños niños que tuvo que criar_**Mis hermanos son grandes personas.**_–.Existen madres terribles con hijos terribles, existen madres perfectas con hijos no tan perfectos y estas tú con hijos perfectos._

_–Naruto como el ingrediente el ramen–dijo pensativa. **Esto ya es el colmo.** Deidara salió del cuarto de hospital de su madre y cerro la puerta. Se arrecostó levemente a la puerta y con sus manos tapo su cara. **En que estoy pensando**. Levantó la vista tan solo un poco y suspiro profundamente. **Estoy tan cansado. **Deseaba descansar aunque fuera un poco, pero eso no era posible._

_Observo algunas miradas curiosas puestas en él, y comenzó a caminar con la mirada en alto. Sabía que su madre estaba muriendo, pero que olvidara el nombre de sus hermanos ya era otra cosa tal vez nunca demostró importancia en ellos pues si mal no recordaba desde que habían vuelto del hospital fue Deidara quien se hizo cargo de sus hermanos desde alimentarlos hasta cambiarles el pañal. **Sera acaso que de verdad nunca los quiso**. Él pensaba que al menos a sus hermanos si los quería, era posible que estuviese completamente equivocado. Volvió a suspirar y miro en dirección a sus pequeños hermanos sentados esperando poder ver a su madre. **Eso no va a pasar**. Pensó con decisión no iba a dejar que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de la cruel realidad._

_–¡QUE ES LO QUE LE HICISTE!–escuchó gritar detrás de él, al darse vuelta tan solo encontró a su padre completamente rojo de la ira–.¿Que le has hecho a mi esposa?_

_–Le hable con la verdad–le dijo y siguió caminando–.¡Naruto, Ino nos vamos!–llamó a sus hermanos los cuales corrieron a su lado. Deidara los miro deseoso de que todo fuera diferente de como fue para é hermanos eran niños apenas tan solo tenían 11 años debía protegerlos._

_–Dei, ¿Qué tienes?–le pregunto su hermana._

_–Nada no te preocupes Ino–le dijo con seguridad poniendo una sonrisa distraída, que por lo visto logro calmar a su hermana–.Nuestra mamá esta bien, pregunto mucho por ustedes y no te preocupes Naruto no le dije de tus sanciones–dijo mientras veía a su otro hermano, el cual simplemente le respondió con una de sus risas nerviosas._

_–La escuela es mas divertida así, no deberías quejarte Sasuke es peor que yo y su hermano Itachi nunca le dice nada–le reclamo Naruto divertido. **Porque Itachi tiene sus propios problemas Naruto.**_

_–Yo no soy Itachi y tu no eres Sasuke, así que empieza a portarte bien o te quitare el ramen por unos meses–amenazó a su hermano e Ino rió tiernamente al ver la cara que hizo su hermano._

_–¡Mi ramen no!– Naruto empezó a hacer caras y a exagerar como siempre hacía–Hermanito querido no me hagas esto, por favor Deidara-sama–le dijo intentando adular a su hermano._

_–Haha Deidara-sama no suena tan mal, tal vez si cierto niño se portara bien yo consideraría en devolverle su ramen–le dijo divertido por la felicidad que su hermano le demostró. **Haces honor a tu nombre Naruto. Yo los he criado bien ¿verdad? ¿Yo no tengo culpa alguna? Soy inocente ¿no?**_

* * *

_–_Joder Kakuzu que es lo que pretendes, ¡déjame ir!–le reclamabaHidan a su captor_–_puto tacaño de mierda suéltame.

Se había equivocado cuando dejo que Kakuzu lo arrastrara, tuvo que haberse quedado y haber ayudado a Sasori y a Deidara. _Soy una mierda de amigo. _Pensó, pero lo que mas le reconfortaba era que según algunos rumores de las chicas que pasaban cerca de donde estaba "capturado" un joven pelirrojo había huido con Deidara. _Al menos Sasori si pudo ayudarlo. _Se sentía como una basura, sentía como había decepcionado a Deidara al no haberlo defendido. Y todo por culpa de Kakuzu, sabía muy bien que si no hubiera sido él el que lo detuviera, Hidan habría salido corriendo junto a Sasori pero no, tuvo que ser Kakuzu._ Malditos sentimientos**.**_ ¿Por qué le tenía que gustar alguien como él? Kakuzu era de lo peor, una persona que solo se preocupaba por su bien propio y solo le importaba el dinero en cambio él no era asi mas bien odiaba a las personas similares a Kakuzu. ¡_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?!_ Pensó.**  
**

_–_Déjame adivinar_–_dijo Kakuzu con su seria voz demostrando total y completa calma_–._si yo no te hubiera detenido tú habrías sido el saco de golpear de Kisame ¿verdad?_–_ en su tono de voz se podía notar la molestia_–._No se que es lo que pretendes dejando que te utilice así, ni tampoco me importa cual es el grado tan sorprendente de masoquismo que tienes, pero deberías alejarte de ese tipo antes de que seas tu el que mueras._–_dijo con seriedad y de la mismas forma en la que un padre le hablaba a un hijo. _Como si me fuera a pasar algo._

_–_¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi puto problema!_–_le reclamo furioso Hidan_–._¡Así que si me dejaras de joder te estaría muy agradecido!_–_comenzó a forcejear para intentar conseguir su libertad, más Kakuzu simplemente lo sostuvo con mas fuerza. Los ojos violetas de Hidan miraron a Kakuzu con ira_–._¡JODER KAKUZU DÉJAME EN PAZ!_–_le grito Hidan a todo lo que su pulmón le permitió, su opresor soltó un sonido de cansancio y acerco su cara a la de Hidan.

_–_Porque no te callas de una buena vez Hidan_–_le dijo tranquilamente a la vez en que comenzaba acercarse mas y mas al rostro de Hidan. Sus bocas hicieron el contacto que él siempre había deseado, pero eso no podía estar pasando. _Esto no tiene sentido, que esta pasando aquí. _Poco a poco Hidan comenzó a corresponder el beso que tanto anhelaba y Kakuzu comenzó a liberarlo que su amarre. Solo se separaron una vez se quedaron sin aire, en cuanto lo hicieron un pequeño hilito de saliva conectada sus bocas, Kakuzu con tranquilidad limpio el resto de saliva de su boca y miro a Hidan frió_–._Al fin logre que te callaras_–Todo fue para callarme._ Pensó Hidan totalmente desconcertado. _Todo por no haber cerrado mi boca. _Estaba totalmente frustrado y furioso, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el estomago de Kakuzu dejándolo arrodillado en el piso y sin aire. Y fue en ese momento en el que empezó a correr..._  
_

No sabía decir cuanto llevaba corriendo, pero al fin estaba llegando a su casa. El día estaba oscureciendo y una pequeña llovizna caía con la intención de mojar a cualquiera. _El cielo llora_ _conmigo_. Pensó pero inmediatamente le pareció algo estúpido. _Ni yo debería estar llorando._ Ya ni propósito tenía correr para él,pero sentía que si no lo hacia él lo iba a alcanzar y lo que menos quería era verlo. _Me estoy sintiendo como una estúpida colegiala enamorada_. ¿En que momento empezó a ser así? No pudo predecir cuando le empezó a gustar Kakuzu ni en que momento dejo de prestarle tanta atención a las mujeres. _Deidara tiene razón, yo estoy volviéndome loco._ La lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte cuando escucho que lo llamaban. Se abstuvo de correr, pero siguió caminando sin detenerse los gritos se hacían mas fuertes. Su celular comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla táctil la foto de una chica rubia sonriente apareció. _Ino...Le gusto a la hermana de mi mejor amigo. _Ya desde un tiempo sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de la chica pero hasta ahora no había podido comprobarlos, se puso su capucha y se dio la vuelta finalmente viendo como dos rubios corrían hacia donde el estaba.

_–_Por Jashin-sama se puede saber que hacen persiguiéndome_–_les dijo a los gemelos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escucharan.

–Si hubieras parado desde que te llamamos la primera vez, no te hubiéramos tenido que correr_–_dijo Ino mientras con una mano se cubría la nariz y la boca. _¿Que tiene?_

_–_¿Estas bien?_–_le pregunto su hermano preocupado_–._Ves lo que ocasionas Hidan.

_–_¿Y ahora que hice yo?_–_pregunto Hidan completamente confundido.

_–_Si hubieras parado mi hermana no estaría así_–_le reprocho Naruto, y segundos después Ino empezó a tambalearse para terminar perdiendo el equilibrio–.¡Ino!–grito cuando vio que su hermana comenzó a caerse, Hidan rápidamente la sujeto y la alzo. La preocupación era evidente en los dos hombres hasta que Hidan sintió un golpe en su cabeza y se encontró con la rubia riendo mientras se bajaba de sus brazos.

_–_¡QUE CARAJOS LES SUCEDE!_–_les grito_–._De verdad me preocupe. ¡Pequeños desgraciados jashinistas, Jashin-sama no los perdonara!

_–_Tal vez tu dios te diga que no nos molestes_–_le dijo Ino mientras chocaba la mano con su hermano.

_–_Mi hermana es peligrosa, dattebayo_–_le dijo Naruto con la sonrisa mas grande que Hidan haya visto en su vista.

_–_Jashin-sama ayúdame_–_imploro Hidan a su dios. _Dei tus hermanos son unos pequeños demonios. _Pensó antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a los gemelos que ya lo habían dejado atrás.

* * *

Escucho como tocaron la puerta de la casa, lentamente se levanto del piso y sin antes observar al rubio por ultima vez abrió la puerta. _Fue una suerte que lo haya visto salir de su casa en la mañana... y también que dejara la puerta abierta._ Definitivamente en cuanto despertara le regañaria. Del otro lado de la puerta una linda mujer de pelo castaño le miro sorprendida. _Tal vez tuve que haberme puesto mi camisa._ Pensó, pero de todos modos no era su culpa que estuviera lloviendo y su camisa estuviese empapada_–._¿Que quieres?_–_le dijo rudamente deseoso de poder cerrar la puerta y seguir estudiando al rubio, esos guantes le estaban produciendo una curiosidad sobre humana.

_–_¿Esta Dei-kun?_–_pregunto la chica de la canasta gigante con un tono de timidez y sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. _Tuve que haberme puesto la camisa._

–Esta muy cansado para venir a verte, que quieres te repito_–_la chica se puso muy nerviosa y su cara tenía la expresión de sorpresa mas rara que Sasori hubiera visto. _  
_

–Le po-podrías dar es-esto a D-Dei-kun_–_le dijo con su cara totalmente roja y le entrego la canasta_–._Dile que se la trajo Mar-san_–_luego de darle la canasta la chica salio corriendo.

_Que chica mas rara, probablemente malentendió todo._ Cerro la puerta intentando que la canasta llena de cosas y comida no se cayera, cuando al fin pudo cerrar la puerta se dirigio a una mesa que estaba cerca, después de todo unos guantes lo estaban esperando ansiosos de que Sasori viera lo que había debajo de ellos. _Pero no es mi problema que pensara asi. _Pensó con total desinteres, al pasar frente al sillon en el que Deidara estaba acostado le fue inevitable poner su mano libre en la cabeza de Deidara y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que su pelo era extremadamente suave. _Este chico parece un ángel._ Dormido se veía tan perfecto como si estuviera protegido por un cristal lejos del alcance de todos Sasori se sintió mal, nada de eso era así y si lo estuviera él mismo se dañaria sus muñecas lo comprobaban. Tal vez por eso motivo le dijo que lo protegería; él como artista y eterno que era nunca había visto algo tan hermoso que tuviera que ser protegido de si mismo. _¿Por qué me interesa tanto? _Quito su mano en cuanto sintió que Deidara se despertaba y rapidamente puso la canasta en la mesa y actuo como si lo que hubiera en el lavabo fuera la cosa mas genial del mundo.

_–_Odio que me tengan lastima hmm_–_dijo Deidara mientras se intentaba sentar y observaba los vendajes que tenia en sus muñecas y torso. _Este pervertido me quito la camisa mientras estaba inconsiente ¿será que se aprovecho de mi? _Pensó alarmado Deidara, pero siguio actuando normal al ver que sus guantes seguian en su lugar. Sasori se dio la vuelta y lo miro_–._¿Escorpión?

–¿Eh?–pregunto mientras seguia observando detenidamente a Deidara. _Tienes buen cuerpo niño, pero no pude ver que había debajo de guantes._

___–_Tu tatuaje–dijo mientras le señalaba el pecho, Sasori instintivamente se puso la mano en el lugar de su supuesto tatuaje. _Esto no es un tatuaje, es mi corazón._

___–_No tiene importancia–dijo serio buscando un tema de conversación. _No debo involucrarlo en_ esto.–Tu vecina es una fujioshi ¿sabías?

_–_¿Fujioshi?_–_pregunto confundido. _Su inocencia no tiene limites._ Pensó y se agradecio de al menos haber cambiado el tema de conversación.

_–_Te lo dejo de tarea, ya me voy Deidara_–_le dijo conforme avanzaba a la puerta.

_–_Espera_–_le llamo_–._No se de donde viniste ni que eres, pero te agradezco que me trajeras Sasori._–__Sigue con eso que molesto. _Desde el momento en el que le había dicho que era una ilusión Sasori se había enojado bastante y ahora seguía con lo mismo. Molesto se acerco lo suficiente a Deidara como para que este se pusiera nervioso

_–_Sere tu ángel guardián si dejas de joder con eso–le dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mentón y Deidara comenzaba a ponerse rojo. _Es adorable. _Pensó y con su otra mano aparto el flequillo de la frente del rubio.

_–_Sa-Sasori_–_le dijo mientras su cara se ponía mucho mas roja. _Esta pensando que lo voy a besar, pero me gusta mas verlo así._

___–_La proxima vez te voy a complacer–le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo dejaba libre. Vio como Deidara bajo la cabeza avergonzado y se dirijo una mano a su boca. _Es demasiado adorable, me arrepiento de no haberlo besado. _Pensó para finalmente salir de la casa y dejar a un confundido Deidara solo. _Ahora que lo pienso, que distraído que es ni siquiera me pregunto como sabia donde vive o como entre a su casa. _De nuevo la imagen de Deidara sonrojado volvió a su cabeza_–._Maldición.

Dentro Deidara estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. _Tuve que haberme negado, o al menos poner resistencia. Demonios porque quería que me besara. Estoy enloqueciendo, a mi no me gusta Sasori lo acabo de conocer después de todo. No me puede gustar, no me puede gustar. _Volvió a ver sus muñecas vendadas. _Demonios, por Jashin si me gusta._

___–_Odio tanto estos sentimientos–dijo Deidara antes de volver a acostarse en el sillón.

* * *

**Me van a matar lo se, el proximo capitulo se va a llamar Iin desu ka? (estas de acuerdo) esta basado en una cancion de Radwimps que es perfecta, vean este video y me van a entender: ww watch? v=h3R1M KjSK8Y.**

**Ahora los rewiew:**

**Mar:Holiii, me alegro que te gustara el cap. Hahaha viste que chiva la camisa de Hidan :33 te esperaste que pasara eso con Hidan y Kakuzu?**

**Deidara-san: Espero que la este cap haya valido la pena y si juntamos dinero suficiente para la camisa de Hidan, hasta la proxima!**

**SexyDiva: Definitivamente mis capitulos no estan completos sin un rewiew tuyo, me creerias que espero a que dejes un rewiew para seguir hahaha. Tus rewiews siempre me hacer reir. Saludos para ti y Diva!**

**Valeria15: Odio que me queden tan occ, pero que se le puede hacer. Me alegro que mi historia te guste tanto, saludos!**

**Saludos a todos desde Costa Rica**

**Jess!**


	5. Iin desu ka?

**AloH! Aqui les traigo este estupido capitulo que nunca me quedo bien y quiero decirles que logre escribirlo en una semana! (o algo asi) les prometo que el proximo va a ser mas grande y mucho mucho mejor que este y lo veran la proxima semana, tambien voy a estar escribiendo un sexy one-shot para que esten atentas ok no ya mucha hablada.**

**He estado pensando que si Radwimps leyera fics y se encontrara este ya me hubieran demandado, este en especial esta basado en Iin desu ka?(no me digas), Me me she, Kanashi y se me olvido la otra. Grandes canciones se las recomiendo.**

**Y luego de esta recomendacion musical las dejo con el nuevo capitulo de Almost Easy que curiosamente tambien es una cancion y mi futuro tatuaje :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Iin desu ka? (¿Estas de acuerdo?)  
Parejas: Sasori x Deidara, Hidan x Kakuzu ya saben yaoi  
Disclaimer: Naruto no creo que por algun momento me pertenezca, a menos que esto sea un sueño y yo sea la dueña de Naruto; pero estoy segura de que Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sempai y las canciones no son mias T.T  
Esta historia (me duele decirlo) tiene mucho occ.**

* * *

_"Tu haces que la ilusión vuelva a nacer, tu, sólo tu haces que mi mundo siga en pie con solo mirarme"_

_Anónimo_

* * *

_Sin importar que lo viera desde lejos, sintió como poco a poco los sentimientos que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado eliminar, empezaban a renacer._

Sentía como en la oscuridad esas cuatro paredes se acercaban mas y mas hacía la pequeña esquina en donde él estaba, casi hasta sentía como esas oscuras paredes le empezaban a quitar el oxigeno pero sin importar la soledad que sentía en esa oscuridad, le agradaba estar ahí esa soledad era la única cosa que podía llamar hogar. _¿Que debo hacer ahora? _Se llevo sus dos manos a su cara. En toda su vida no se había sentido así nunca, ni cuando estuvo con ella en todo ese tiempo. Se llevo una mano a su corazón y lo sintió latir suavemente pasando casi inadvertido. _¿Que sucede conmigo?_ Pensó y finalmente se levanto de ese lugar en el que había estado todo ese rato desde que llego de la casa de Deidara. Camino pesadamente hasta el único mueble que había en esa casa, una mesa con una candela y una foto antigua, se acerco a esta y la tomo. _Sabias muy bien que mi corazón iba a fallarme y aun así te quedaste callada. _Pensó con nostalgia viendo la foto, la devolvió a su lugar como si fuera la pieza mas importante de toda su vida (y en parte lo era), prendió la candela y se dirigió hasta un pequeño refri que nunca llego a servir. _Tal vez sería buena idea empezar a pagar la luz_. No recordaba que alguna vez hubiera luz en su vida, ¿por qué debería de haberla ahora? _Vació como siempre_. Pensó una vez miro el interior de su refrigerador, busco su celular con la intención de ver la hora pero no logro encontrarlo. _¿Donde estas pequeño aparato del infierno?_

Resignado volvió a su rincón y casi instantáneamente sintió como esas cuatro paredes le empezaban a quitar la vida; rápidamente y cogiendo una sueta consigo huyo de su casa. _Estoy actuando ridículamente, yo no puedo morir. _Medito cuando ya estaba fuera de su casa pero de cualquier forma, no tenía el valor para entrar de nuevo y seguir en ese rincón por toda la noche. Puso su mano en el picaporte pero no lo pudo girar, apoyo su cabeza en la puerta e intento pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que lo desviara de seguir pensando en todo lo que le pasaba. _Tal vez no sea tan tarde y pueda comprar comida. _Abrió sus ojos y asintió fuertemente como intentando vaciar todos sus pensamientos de su cabeza, eso era lo que iba a hacer, iba a comprar algo para comer y no le importaba que fuera él no era exigente a la hora de comer. Se puso el gorro de su sueta y miro su nuevo vecindario, era algo tranquilo y en la mayoría de casas se veían las luces prendidas. _Así que no es tan tarde._ No recordaba en que momento dejo de importarle el tiempo. _Fue una suerte haber visto a Deidara en la mañana. _Agradeció a su suerte por ese detalle, no hubiera sabido que hacer si no conociera la casa de ese rubio porque llevarlo al hospital no era una opción. Miraba tranquilamente las casas intentando recordar a sus raros vecinos, sabía que Deidara vivía al frente y como no saberlo después de todo lo que paso; Hidan debía de vivir en alguna de las casas cercanas porque en la mañana lo vio hablando con una señora, y finalmente Mar era su vecina de al lado (se dio cuenta de esto luego de ver a la chica observándole desde la ventana.) _Eso esta bien, mientras menos personas me conozcan mejor._

Unos gritos de la casa de Deidara lo devolvieron al mundo real y con curiosidad se acerco por una ventana y se dedico a observar. ¿_Recuerdas cuando de niños jugábamos de ninjas? Al fin me esta sirviendo de algo. _Pensó divertido y vio como el rubio le daba unos platos a los que debían ser sus hermanos._–_¿Nos vas a decir algo Dei? Queremos saber sobre tu novia_– _le pregunto una chica bastante similar a Deidara. _Es que ese peinado esta de moda. _Vio como el rubio "mayor" por así decirlo, se puso tan nervioso que casi bota los platos llenos de comida. _Siempre seras adorable. _Pensó Sasori mientras que con una mano se acomodaba su gorro.

–No-novia, mi no-novia–pregunto nervioso a sus hermanos y Sasori observo como se empezaba a ruborizar poco a poco.

–O novio_–_agrego el otro rubio. _Al menos este no tiene el mismo peinado. _Sintió como ese rubio lo observo disimuladamente y sonrió levemente. _Mierda me vio.__–_No te preocupes no te vamos a decir nada, dattebayo_–_y vio como Deidara suspiro un poco aliviado. ¿_De verdad piensa que podríamos llegar a algo?_ Pensó asustado y al ver que la sonrisa del otro se hacía mas evidente empezó a esperar lo peor_–._Pero espero que no sea un pelirrojo, tu sabes que los pelirrojos no tienen alma–dijo seriamente y se levanto de la mesa_. __Desgraciado_ _mocoso_–.Gracias por la comida oni-san. Adiós_–_se despidió mientras hacía un gesto con su mano y Sasori supo que era para él. Ya había escuchado bastante y ese niño pensaba lo mismo. _Al parecer no todos en esta familia son tan despistados._ Se levanto, se limpio un poco y finalmente se fue a comprar su comida...

_Si todavia recordara el como se siente el amar a alguien todo sería mas facil. _Miro al cielo. _Se que te debes estar riendo de mi, pero es completamente tu culpa. No me dijiste como romper una promesa ni como seguir adelante. _Noto como su vista empezaba a ser borrosa y el nudo en su garganta empezaba a aparecer. _No se supone que me ibas a cuidar por cien años, no sabía que 101 años fueran a pasar tan rapido. _Apreto con mas fuerza la agarradera de la bolsa en la que llevaba su comida. _¿Que se supone que debo hacer para olvidar? Tu no cumpliste tu promesa y ahora soy yo el que debo pagar por mis pecados. _Las lagrimas empezaban a salir y corrio a su casa, no se iba a permitir que nadie lo viera llorar. _¿Como se supone que te debo odiar? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada antes? _Tiro la bolsa por algún lugar de su pequeña casa y se fue a su pequeño rincón el cual por primera vez le parecio totalmente acogedor. _Si hubiera sabido la verdad. ¿Era tan necesario engañarme?_ Puso sus manos en su cara cubriendo sus ojos, intentando parar las lagrimas que salian cada ves mas. _Quiero olvidarte y no sabes cuanto. _Sentía como se empezó a marear y en su mente volvió esa imagen de Deidara completamente sonrojado y mirando hacía abajo también recordó lo que le había prometido: "_Te voy a devolver el brillo en tus ojos Deidara, nunca dudes de mi respecto a eso._" Porque le prometió eso, porque le dijo que iba a ser su ángel guardián, esas eran promesas que no iba a poder cumplir. _Deidara lo siento, lo mejor es que te alejes de mi. _Sus lagrimas salían sin parar y finalmente se desmayo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y miro su entorno con desesperación. _¿Donde estoy? _Pensó confundido, vio como la candela que estaba en la mesa estaba prácticamente a punto de agotarse y recordó lo que había pasado. _Estuve llorando y me desmaye. Pero cuanto habrá pasado desde eso. _Su estomagó empezó a ordenarle que comiera algo y Sasori fue a donde estaba la bolsa que había comprado la ultima vez. La abrió deseoso de que hubiera algo que pudiera comer y su decepción no se hizo esperar cuando vio el contenido de la bolsa. Solo habían unas cajas de cigarrillos, unas cuantas cervezas y una que otra bebida energética. Suspiro pesadamente y tomo una cerveza. La impotencia volvió a hacerse presente y se sintió como una mierda inmediatamente. _Deidara perdóname. _Pensó recordando las promesas que le había hecho y lo que había escuchado de sus vecinos la noche que aun tenía borrosa, pero recordaba que había decidido alejarse de Deidara y ahora estando mas consiente en sus propios pensamientos decidió que efectivamente eso iba a ser lo mejor. Sabía que si lo intentaba con Deidara lo único que iba a lograr era dañarlo mas y mas, sabía que mas sufrimiento iba a terminar por romper a esa pequeña pieza de cristal que tanto le había empezado a gustar. Pero él no recordaba como se sentía el amar a alguien, había desechado todo eso cuando decidió ser inmortal su corazón ya no aguantaría mas golpes y tristezas, ya no podría ilusionarse con alguien que acababa de conocer porque de cierta forma era ilógico que ese rubio le gustara tanto. Su pobre corazón le decía que tenia que alejarse y de cierta forma su corazón sin vida siempre estaba empujando a todos lejos de él, culpándolos de la falta de alegría en el pelirrojo. Ya no recordaba la cara de quien quería olvidar, cayo en cuenta de esto de repente. _Borre tu cara, y pensé que así encontraría como romper la promesa. _Y volvió a dirigir su pensamientos a esa persona cuyo rostro había olvidado por completo, la misma a la que había estado dirigiendo todos sus pensamientos últimamente. Negó su cabeza levemente, si seguía así terminaría llorando de nuevo y definitivamente no volvería a llorar por el recuerdo de ella nunca mas; tomo una cerveza nueva cuando se dio cuenta de que la que tenía en la mano se había acabado. _Que raro no recuerdo haberla tomado_. Pensó y sin tomarle mucha importancia salio a dar un paseo, cuando un ruido lo hizo devolverse.  
Su celular estaba en una de esas montañas de ropa y mientras sonaba la pantalla emitía una luz que iluminaba toda la ropa dándole un efecto muy curioso; claro que Sasori no tenía tiempo de fijarse en cosas mundanas como esas, cogió su celular con furia recordando como había buscado ese pequeño aparato infernal días antes. Miro la fecha y se dio cuenta que habían pasado tan solo dos días desde la última vez que salió. _Tan solo pasaron dos días, bastante poco_. Pensó comparando esta vez con las anteriores en las que había durado semanas en recuperar el conocimiento, volvió a concentrarse en su celular y descubrió el mismo recordatorio de siempre: "Aldea de la Lluvia." Simplemente eso para recordarse de visitar su tumba cada año, con furia borro ese recordatorio y se volvió a sentarse en su rincón con su cerveza en mano, olvidando acerca del paseo.

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando con tranquilidad, eventualmente veía a Mar observándolo con cierta tristeza pero de eso ya varios de días. _Seguro se habrá cansado de_ mi. A veces era él quien se dedicaba observar a Deidara en las mañanas cuando salia con Hidan o en las noches cuando iba a comprarse lo mismo de siempre lo observaba mientras cenaba con sus hermanos, el rubio que se llamaba Naruto lo miraba con cierta decepción en sus ojos para luego decirle algo con la mirada a su hermana. Pero no se había atrevido a hablarle a Deidara en ese larga semana. Ese día estaba transcurriendo como unos de los días mas aburridos en toda su vida y sorprendente mente su puerta comenzó a ser golpeada por unas manos, detecto, suaves. _Esto es nuevo. _Pensó y por primera vez desde que se encontraba en esa casa fue a abrirle la puerta a alguno de sus vecinos o un vendedor.

–Bue..._–_comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por un puño en su rostro que lo hizo caer, puso su mano en la nariz que por suerte no estaba rota y miro con odio al causante de ese golpeo, mas palideció cuando se encontró con uno de los hermanos de Deidara en frente de su puerta.

–Ya me tienes harto, pelirrojo. No se quien eres ni como putas de llamas._–_Sasori lo escucho sorprendió, pues en todo el tiempo que los escuchaba de noche nunca había visto a ese rubio diciendo malas palabras y mucho menos enojado_–._Si lo que pretendes es joder mas a mi hermano yo mismo te daré a Hidan para que te sacrifique a Jashin._–_Sasori rió levemente aun en el piso recordando aquella conversación que había tenido con Hidan sobre su religión.

_–_Yo no quiero lastimar a tu hermano–dijo Sasori ocultando su risa.

–Entonces que es lo que pretendes, no sabes acaso como mi hermano te ha estado buscando y se muy bien que es a ti, dattebayo. Pasa mirando horas el celular esperando un mensaje o una señal de vida que nunca va a llegar. ¿En serio pretendes causarle mas dolor?

–Cálmate Naruto_–_escucho decir de la otra rubia que estaba entrando a su casa y se sorprendió como se parecía a su Deidara, no solo por el corte de pelo si no también por los ojos color cielo. _Ahora si me siento una mierda. _

–De verdad que les debo una disculpa a ambos_–_dijo Sasori finalmente ocasionando que ambos gemelos que habían estado peleando lo miraran confusos.

_–_Nosotros no tenemos que disculparte de nada–le dijo la chica tranquila y salió de su casa jalando a su hermano_–._Si de verdad le tienes algún cariño a mi hermano habla con él.

Cuando finalmente los gemelos se fueron Sasori se levanto del piso y fue en busca de su celular. Tal vez aún no sabía como romper esa promesa ni como demostrarle cariño a alguien pero la visita de esos hermanos lo hizo recapacitar y por primera vez su corazón inerte comenzó a latir rápidamente devolviendo un poco de aquellos sentimientos. Miro la hora, aún quedaban unos minutos para que Deidara saliera del colegio y era tiempo suficiente para cambiarse la ropa y tratar de comer algo.

Las dudas empezaron a surgir conforme se acercaba a ese edificio y a pesar de que no estuviese seguro de haber cambiado de opinión respecto a ver a Deidara, las miradas sin esperanza de esos rubios hicieron que algo dentro de él lo llevara corriendo a donde ese rubio estaba. Y lo encontró afueras del colegio sin quitar la vista del celular ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _De verdad que nada me sale bien, intentando no herirlo al parecer le hize mas daño. _ReflexionoSasori y decidió esperar a que el rubio pasara frente a él para así no parecer tan desesperado por hablarle. Pero por Jashin que si lo estaba. Sasori lo miro pasar frente a él y sintió que no iba a poder hacer nada. Cerro sus ojos y lo agarro del brazo.

Deidara estaba tan alejado de la realidad ignorando todo a su alrededor que no noto a quien fue el que lo detuvo, pero esa mano y esa tacto y sobretodo ese calor que emitían esas manos eran totalmente conocidos. _No puede ser. _Pensó sin voltearse temiendo que no fuera esa persona que le había prometido ser su ángel guardián.

_–_¿Es-Estás de acuerdo en enamorarte de alguien como yo?–dijo Sasori. _¿Que estoy haciendo?_ Dudo de nuevo, pero sintió como esas dudas se iban cuando el rubio lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa que iluminaria al mundo. _¿Sera posible...que yo cumpliera mi promesa?__–_¿Estas de acuerdo en confiar en alguien como yo?_–_Sasori siguió hablándole mirando como esos ojos se estaban iluminando.

_–_¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!–le gritó el rubio–Tú eres quien yo elegí_–_dijo mientras se tiraba sobre él a abrazarlo. _¿Entonces por que tus palabras de amor suenan como un susurro llorando? _Pensó pero de igual forma le correspondió el abrazo.

_–_¿Estás de acuerdo en hundirte así?–quería asegurarse de que Deidara sabia lo que hacia.

–¡Estoy de acuerdo!–respondió casi inmediatamente sin haberse terminado de abrazar___. ¿Por qué no te preocupas mas por ti mismo?_ Lo miro sin estar aún muy seguro de que estaba pasando, pero se sintió feliz y con algo de culpa al mismo tiempo. _¿Como puedes querer a alguien como yo, inseguro de si mismo? No quiero que tus ojos se vuelvan lagrimas por mi culpa. Tal vez tu ya sabes que mi corazón sera infiel a mi mismo y sigues diciendo que estas de acuerdo. Mi corazón esta escondido y no quiero dañarte Deidara..._

–...Por que de verdad te quiero–dijo eso ultimo en voz alta sin intención y vio como Deidara lo abrazo con mucha mas fuerza. Sasori harto de esperar tomo la cara de Deidara y la levanto–.Lamento todo lo que paso.–se disculpo y elimino la distancia entre ellos dándole un beso bastante tierno intentando que sus sentimientos llegaran bien a Deidara y este respondió haciendo exactamente lo mismo...

* * *

**Y hasta ahi! Me disculpo si me quedo raro y asquerosamente corto pero de verdad me estaba deprimiendo junto a Sasori al inicio del cap y por eso me quedo tan tonto al puro final y el pasado me había quedado tan chiva, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.  
No puse nada sobre esa persona a la que Sasori pensaba tanto, ya que quiero saber que piensan ustedes sobre ella.**

**Le dejarian un rewiew a esta pobre escritora?**

**Mar:si si si esa eras tu, hahaha Sasori es un sexy y sabe lo que tiene, Deidara es la cosa mas inocente del mundo (al menos en esta historia xD) y bueno con Kakuzu ni yo se que voy a hacer, amo demaciado a Hidan como para que sea de alguien. Te mando muchos saludos y ojala te haya gustado este feo capitulo.**

**Deidara-san: Alguna vez te dije que gracias a tu rewiew fue que decidi continuar esta historia! Bueno si nunca te lo dije te lo agradezco muchisimo hahaha continue lo mas rapido que pude y logre subir este cap en una semana fuck yeah, saludos!**

**SexyDiva: No grites, no grites por favor. Lamento no haber puesto mucho sasodei como tu quisiste, lo siento lo siento, hahaha tal vez la madre de Dei si haya muerto asi (me das buenas ideas) Un beso y un abrazo muy grande a las dos, nos leemos**

**Saludos Jess**


	6. Falling away from me

**Hola en serio lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento, se que hace mucho no actualizo ni nada por el estilo, pero fue porque tuve un momento de seria depresion y bla bla bla, se que no les interesa mis excusas y por eso quise hacer un buen capitulo para que me perdonen, pero no se si lo logre...**

**Bueno antes que todo quisiera agradecerles a las tres personas que me dejaron rewiew: Mar-chan, Sexy Diva y Deidara-san, sin duda que sin sus rewiew esta historia no hubiera sido continuada y no estarian leyendo esto, asi que muchas gracias las quiero demasiado por motivar a una "escritora"como yo a seguir una historia asi! Y bueno se preguntaran por que casi no continuo esta historia y fue que me puse a pensar que mis historias no son tan buenas y que nunca iban a tener tantos rewiew como esas que en sus 5 capitulos tienen 40 o mas. Pero luego me puse a pensar que si a ustedes les gusta eso es suficiente para mi!**

**Y bueno después de toda esta hablada les dejo este capitulo con seguro una que otra falta ortografica.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Falling away from me  
****Parejas: Sasori x Deidara, Hidan x Kakuzu y otras ya saben yaoi  
****Disclaimer: Naruto no creo que por algun momento me pertenezca, a menos que esto sea un sueño y yo sea la dueña de Naruto; pero estoy segura de que Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sempai y las canciones no son mias T.T  
****Esta historia (me duele decirlo) tiene mucho occ.**

* * *

_"Oh, alegría, que me buscas a través del dolor. No puedo cerrarte mi corazón. Diviso el arco iris a través de la lluvia, y siento que no es vana la promesa de no habrá lágrimas en el mañana."_

_George Matheson_

* * *

Abrio los ojos, estaba sudando y toco impaciente su cara, todavia tenia las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. _–_¡Deidara!_– _grito buscando a esa persona especial por todos lados. _Estoy en mi casa. _Se dio cuenta cuando vio la pequeña mesa, estaba en su rincón y se llevo las manos a sus ojos frotandolas con desesperacion. _¿Donde esta Deidara? _Se puso de pie rapidamente y sintió como su corazón latia rapidamente, mas no le presto importancia. –¡DEIDARA!_**–** _grito mucho mas fuerte notandose en su voz la desesperación. _–_¡DEIDARA!, ¡¿DONDE ESTAS!?–se tambaleo cuando fue a coger su celular y se fijo en la pantalla. _Es el día después en el que casi bese a Deidara. _Su mano temblaba mientras veia con temor el aparato, puso una mano en su cabeza y sintió como empezo a marearse. _Deidara donde estas, que esta pasando. _Tambaleandose se dirigio a la puerta, la oscuridad por primera vez le impidió ver, se golpeo con las cosas que tenía en el piso y oyó cuando un vidrio cayo al piso. _La foto. _Se agacho y toco el piso hasta encontrar el objeto que tanto buscaba; concentrando su vista logro ver la foto: dos niños pequeños abrazados ambos sonriendo, pero algo le llamo la atencion la niña estaba cerrando un ojo. _¡¿Pero que carajos?! _Estaba seguro que nunca había visto asi la foto. _¿Que hiciste? _Pensó cuando dejo la foto en cualquier lugar y siguió caminando sin seguridad a la puerta.

_–_Mi hermano a veces es un poco distraido y se que nos oculta muchos secretos.–le dijo una voz y paro en seco.

_–_Naruto ¿como entraste?_–_le pregunto friamente, de verdad que no tenía tiempo para conversaciones con niños.

_–_Pero se que ayer cuando tu nos espiabas sonrio verdaderamente, dattebayo_–_siguio hablando ignorando a Sasori–y no se si te lo debo a ti. Asi que te quiero pedir un favor.

_–_¿Que quieres?–algo en esa conversación llamo su atención y ese favor le interesaba.

–No dejes solo a mi hermano, él...–sintió como su tono de voz cambio–...él esta a punto de cometer una locura, mi hermana piensa que Hidan puede ayudarlo, pero yo se que el jashinista no va a ser capaz y siento que él confia en ti._–No estas tan equivocado niño._ Pensó mientras lo escuchaba recordando lo que habia pasado en el almuerzo.–Tal vez mi hermano por todo lo que nos oculta esta asi, o tal vez es porque esta un poco loco. Pero no quiero que llegue a hacer eso...

–Sigues sin decirme que quieres–lo interrumpio.

–Quiero que estes con él si importar que te diga–le respondio con desición–.Estoy seguro que esa sonrisa que vimos fue por tu culpa y no me interesa lo que digas debes estar con mi hermano.

–Y si yo no quiero–.le respondio. _A quien intento engañar._

–No te engañes a ti mismo pelirrojo, yo recuerdo lo que paso y si tienes esta extraña oportunidad es por algo, dattebayo–._Si él lo recuerda, acaso Deidara...–_Ademas no creo que alguien se levante gritando el nombre de una persona que no le importe ¿o si?– desde ese momento le dejo de importar lo que le decia ese niño, si él lo recordaba cabía la posibilidad de que Deidara aún lo hiciera. _Pero que es lo que pretendes con esto._ Pensó mientras sus mente viajaba a la imagen que tenia en la mesa. _Como si yo fuera a corregir algo malo. _Aunque pensaba o mejor dicho sabía que Deidara había sufrido mucho durante esas semanas sin verlo y no quería imaginar como lo habría tratado ese tal Kisame. Y de pronto la ira volvio a él recordando como había dejado a Deidara el día anterior, como él había cerrado los ojos esperando ese golpe que tal vez le hubiera dejado un daño permanente. _Deidara...Deidara... De verdad que perteneces a una caja de cristal donde nadie pueda tocarte. _Pensó con cierta tristeza, debía protegerlo,evitar a toda costa ver esa mirada sin vida...pero como hacerlo si a su lado solo iba a tener mas tristezas. Suspiro pesadamente y vio como Naruto lo observaba detenidamente, casi como si quisiera ver a través de su alma y él tambien lo observo con el mismo interés. _Este niño es la viva imagen de su hermano: los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo rubio y la misma sonrisa... Pero que digo como si Deidara tuviera unos ojos azules tan oscuros, no los de él son del mismo color del cielo y su pelo no es tan oscuro. _Rio levemente antes sus propios pensamientos lo que sorprendió a su pequeño visitante.

–¿Que edad tienes niño?–le pregunto aún metido dentro de sus pensamientos–.No nada, nada olvidalo–respondió ante la mirada confusa del rubio.

–Mi hermano acaba de salir, tal vez y con suerte lo encuentres en el camino con Hidan–.le respondió ignorando lo anterior mientras caminaba hacía la puerta–Eres interesante pelirrojo.

–¡Mi nombre es Sasori!–le grito justo cuando paso corriendo a su lado, ese niño le había dicho lo que necesitaba le había dado una pista todavía podía verlo antes de dañarlo lo suficiente, todavía estaba a punto de poder estar con él, todavía estaba a punto de protegerlo. No sabía como tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para correr después de lo que le había pasado pero ahí estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su colegio, y con su corazón a punto de salir por su boca se sintió extrañamente feliz. _¡Deidara! _Estaba seguro de que lo iba a proteger sin importar qué.

* * *

Sostenía el paño fuertemente intentando parar la sangre que salía de su nariz y de su labio partido. _Nunca pense que por lo que hizo Sasori me iría a ir tan mal. _Pensó con decepción, si tan solo ese pelirrojo lo hubiera dejado en paz nada de eso sucedería; si no le hubiera hablado, si no le hubiera hecho promesas tan ridículas, si no lo hubiera intentado besar...Por primera vez se alegro de tener su boca cubierta, o de lo contrario habría llevado sus dedos a sus labios _¡Maldición! _Grito internamente, todo era culpa de ese pelirrojo. ¿En que se había equivocado? Estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo en esos días como para que le pasaran tantas cosas malas.

Intento poner de nuevo su mente en blanco, dejarse llevar por la música que escuchaba, lograr desconectarse del mundo pero no le fue posible y todo por ese idiota de Sasori. Ya estaba preparado para afrontarsele, ya estaba listo para cualquier cosa que él hiciera pero sin duda nunca pensó que fuera a faltar. _Sera que acaso solo queria jugar conmigo, que le divertía hacerme eso ¿acaso me cree tan tonto? _Miro la calle tan transitada como siempre. _¿Y si tan solo acabara con todo? Mis hermanos ya se podrían cuidar solos. Y ahora sería un buen momento, el carro no tendría oportunidad a frenar. Tal vez y con suerte muera inmediatamente. _Lo había estado considerando desde hace ya un rato y finalmente le pareció una buena opción. Sacó su celular y cambió la canción, al menos si moría le gustaría que fuera escuchando una canción que de verdad le gustara y así lo hizo; las guitarras comenzaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza y luego de unos segundos el cantante y aguardo–."¡You flirt with suicide, sometimes that's ok!"–cantó para avanzar hacía la calle. Las personas a su alrededor continuaban con sus idas ajenos a lo que él estuviera haciendo y eso le alegró, también noto cada cosa a su lado y el camino le pareció extremadamente largo. ¿_Tan lejos estaba de la calle?_ Pensó y finalmente sentía como los carros pasaban a su lado haciendo que su cabello se moviera y sintió como una lagrima atravesaba su rostro. Deseo ver su vida pasar por sus ojos, deseo ver cualquier cosa, deseo ver algo que no fuera él. _Lo siento Sasori..._

* * *

–¡Deidara!–sintió un peso sobre él, alejándolo de su muerte–.¡Deidara! ¿En que mierda estas pensando?–sentía como ese cuerpo lo abrazaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de perderle. _¿Acaso alguien siente eso por mi?_–.¿Que estas haciendo?–la voz sonaba mas entrecortada y apretaba mas a Deidara con cada segundo que pasaba. Él sentía lo que a su alrededor pasaba y lo que ese extraño desconocido hacía, pero de cierta manera ya no sentía nada. Había estado tan cerca de descansar, tan pero tan cerca ¿por qué tuvo que haberlo salvado? Sentía las lagrimas caer sobre su ropa y como esa persona ponía su cabeza en su pecho, pero se sentía tan ajeno a todo; aunque una parte dentro de su mente le decía que esa persona era importante y mecánicamente puso su mano en la cabeza de él–.¿Que tienes Deidara?–le dijo entre sollozos. _Deidara debe ser mi nombre..._ Veía sin ver y de verdad no sabía lo que sucedía.

–Tengo amnesia post-trauma–en la poca cordura que conservaba recordaba este detalle. Muchas veces le había pasado, pero para que no lo recordara era bastante severo esta vez–.No te muevas–le dijo tranquilo, poco a poco empezaba a normalizarse y en cuestión de minutos había comenzado a recordar–¿Que haces?–le pregunto al que ahora reconocia como al albino.

–Deidara–lloraba, lloraba como el niño pequeño que una vez conoció–¿Que es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto?

–No es importante Hidan, anda levantate–le dijo pero su amigo se aferraba mas y mas fuerte a él pero accedio a sentarse–.Eres un niño Hidan–le dijo pensativo. _Estuve tan cerca. Sasori...¿Donde estas? _Odiaba en pensar que lo necesitaba, odiaba pensar que queria estar junto a él. _Sasori ¿donde mierda te metiste? No dijiste que ibas a ser mi ángel, que me devolverias la sonrisa. _Instintivamente abrazo a Hidan y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban ambos llorando, uno por casi perder a su mejor amigo y el otro por sentirse tracionado.

* * *

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, casi lo perdió, casi lo perdió para siempre. Había visto, como Hidan lo salvaba, como habían hablado y ahora como lloraban juntos, puso su mano en su corazón y dejo salir sus lagrimas. _Le he fallado, le prometi tantas cosas, de verdad que ahora si le he fallado._ No podría verle a la cara, no podría tan siquiera estar cerca de él. _¿Que es lo que intentabas hacer? _Pensó viendo al cielo sin dejar de llorar. _Él a estar mucho mejor con Hidan._ Sus lagrimas simplemente corrian por su cara sin control alguno mientras miraba a Deidara y Hidan aún llorando. _Lo mejor sera irme._ Se dijo y dejo caer una flor que había robado en el camino.

* * *

Lo vio cuando se fue, lo vio dejar caer lo que parecia una flor, pero no entendio por que se iba–.Lo siento Hidan, debo ver algo–dijo mientras se levantaba e iba en busca de esa persona, volvio a ver a su amigo que le guiño un ojo.

–Que Jashin-sama te quiera mucho–le dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Corrio sin saber a donde iba y no le importaba solo queria encontrarlo. No lo había traicionado, había estado ahí y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo._ Los pelirrojos son los que fueron besados por el fuego, ¿sabías hermano? _Recordo las palabras de Naruto la noche anterior y se alegro de que asi fuera, su pelo de fuego se vería a kilometros de distancia y eso lo motivaba mas a seguirlo. Le sorprendio que rapido caminaba hasta que se dío cuenta de que él tambíen estaba corriendo–.¡Sasori!–grito cuando supo que lo iba a poder oir, este mismo paró en seco al escuchar su nombre y Deidara noto como un leve temblor recorrio el cuerpo de su pelirrojo. En cuestión de segundos logro alcanzarlo–.¿De quien estas escapando?–le preguntó.

–De mi mismo–le dijo cuando se dió la vuelta, dejando ver a su cara siendo consumida por las lagrimas–.Huyo de mi mismo y de mis promesas–se veía derrotado y limpio sus lagrimas. Deidara corrio hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente. _Ahora sere yo que no te dejare ir._

–Nunca huyas de mi–le dijo poniendo sus frentes juntas–.Nunca lo hagas Sasori.

–Estas cayendo muy lejos de mi–_Se supone que soy yo quien debo cuidarte, evitar que alguien te haga daño Deidara, se supone que soy quien iba a vigilar tu caja de cristal. _Pensó Sasori cerrando sus ojos.

–No lo hago pelirrojo–dijo y cerro sus ojos también. _Yo también puedo cuidarte Sasori, yo también puedo mantener tu rostro aniñado feliz..._

* * *

**Lo logre finalmente termine este capitulo y bueno ahora si. Se que deben odiarme por hacer que todo fuera un "sueño" pero me gusta como esta quedando asi. Después con el casi suicidio de Deidara fue algo que casi hago yo y por eso lo escribi, y por eso tampoco le paso nada a mi sexy rubio. Naruto es un guapo que quiere ver a su hermano feliz, y en los siguientes capitulos estos gemelitos van a ser muy importantes gehee~**

**Creo que ya no tengo mas cosas sobre este cap que explicar, asi que los dejo en el mundo de fanfiction leyendo otras historias mejores que esta, y nos leemos hasta la proxima que juro no sera tan larga la espera.**

**Besos y un gran abrazo.**

**Jess**


End file.
